dannyfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Hydro Terrors (transcript)
This is the transcript for the episode "Hydro Terrors" of The Two Phantoms. Script Feed :(The episode begins with a sign that says "WELCOME FLOODY WATERS!", pan down to the water park, with the crowd of people making their way through the water park, Pan in on the wall, Cut to a sign, It says 'TERROR MOUNTAIN'. Pan down to a water slide, A teen slides down rapidly and splashes into the pool. Cut to a sign. It says 'TERROR MOUNTAIN - AVERAGE WAIT - 45 MINUTES - FROM THIS POINT'. Pan down to Tucker, Danny, and Sam, in their swimming outfits. Tucker is wearing only swim trunks and pink floaties. Danny is wearing a white tank top and blue shorts. Sam is weaing a small black hat attached to a veil, black sunglasses, her black cape covering her body) :Tucker: Man, I love the water. Girls, bathing suits, and the occasional opportunity to administer mouth-to-mouth resesitation. :Danny: Geez, it's hot. Aren't you sweating, Sam? :Sam: Regular people sweat. Goths simmer. :Danny: (sniffs the air around Sam) I think you're overcooked. :Sam: Yet another reason (covers herself with her cape) to get out of the sun. :Tucker: Maybe you should consider taking that cape off. :Sam: And get a sunburn?! :Tucker: Okay, nevermind. :(Danielle comes to Danny, Sam, and Tucker, as she wears a scarlet one-piece bathing suit) :Danielle: Hey, guys. :(Ember comes to Danny, Sam, Tucker, and Danielle, as she wears a black bikini with teal flame designs on the top) :Danny: Wow. :Ember: I've been saving this for a special occasion, what do you think? :Danny: I think you look great, Ember. :Ember: (to Danny) Thanks. Ever since your parents trusted me after we beat Skulker, Walker, Rem, and Box Ghost, things have been going great. :(Maddie, Jack, Jazz, and the Fenton Blasters show up, with Maddie wearing a blue bikini, Jazz wearing an aqua bikini, Jack wearing orange shorts, Vid wearing a yellow one-piece bathing suit, Thrash wearing blue shorts, and Download wearing red shorts) :Tucker: (swipes sweat off his forehead) Is it me, or did it suddenly get hotter? :Danny: Nah, that's just my family and the Fenton Blasters. :Jack: Who wants ice cream? (pulls out a cooler with ice cream, everyone goes to Jack and gets an ice cream) :Ember: Nothing can go wrong as long as we can cool off. (prepares to eat ice cream, only to have it melt as soon as it reaches her face) Darn it. (She gets another one from Maddie) Thanks. :(As everyone is enjoying their ice cream, a water-shape blob with glowing green eyes peaks out from the pool and looks at them then it disappear when it goes back in the water) :(Theme song starts) :(Theme song ends) :(Cut to Danny and Danielle as they're going to a water slide, but Danielle gets stopped by a water park employee) :Water park attendant: (to Danielle) Sorry kid, but you're to short. :Danielle: (Confused) Huh? :(Water park attendant points to the must be this tall to ride sign) :Danielle: But I'm almost... :Water park attendant: Next! :Danny: Sorry Danielle, I guess you'll have to come back when you're older. :Danielle: That's okay, I'll watch you slide from the ground. :(As Danielle walks away, the water blob rises out of the pool and transforms into a teenage girl with aqua skin, and blue hair) :Kiina: Aw poor little baby wants to slide? Well, time for me to make this slide tide! :(As Danielle walks away, her ghost sense went off and she see a giant squid made out of water with glowing green eyes as it began to wreak the slide) :Danielle: (going ghost) This will get wet. :(Danielle fights the water squid, then it smacks back at her only to get drained by a drain pipe) :Danielle: Wow, talked about getting flushed away. :(Cut to Pamela and Maddie as they were socializing; Kiina peeks her head out from the pool) :Kiina: Let's make these couples turn on each other. :(Kiina enter inside a bottle of water which Pamela starts to drink) :Pamela: Ahh, that's good water. It really... :(Pamela's eyes glow green due to Kiina possessing her body) :Maddie: (confused) Really what? :Kiina: (overshadowing Pamela, as she talks with Pamela's voice) It really makes me think of Jack's hunky muscles and I think I should dump Jeremy and go out with Jack. :Maddie: (surprised, than flips out) What!? :Jack and Jeremy: What?! :(Kiina leaves Pamela's body and then goes into Jeremy's body) :Kiina: (overshadowing Jeremy, as she talks with Jeremy's voice) I think Jack is a big, fat slob. I also think I should dump Pamela for Maddie, because she's more attractive. :Pamela: (angry) What did you say?! :Jack: (outraged) You take that back! :(Kiina leaves Jeremy's body and invisibly goes back into the water, then she peeks her head out as she looks back at what happened, feeling that it is an optimal situation as Maddie, Jack, Pamela, and Jeremy began to argue with each other.) :Kiina: This is too clever, making a married couple fight really pays off! What's next? I know, the lockers! :(She goes back into the water) :(Cut to the lockers where Vid is just reapplying sunblock on her skin as paulina and star were drying themselves) :(Kiina peeks her head out from the drain) :Kiina: Let's make this room from warm to burning hot. :(Kiina makes all the showerheads point at Vid, Paulina, and Star, then she turns all the shower handles to "Hot", Steam fills the locker room'', Vid, Paulina, and Star scream due to the water being too hot for them) :(Kiina peeks her head out in the water fountain) '''Kiina': Talk about getting "Burned". : : Category:Transcripts